


In The Post

by elloteenah



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloteenah/pseuds/elloteenah
Summary: “How do you think Megan’s holding up?”“Hey?” Charity asked, confused.“She lost him, too,” Vanessa said, moving to rest her head on Charity’s chest to make herself more comfortable. “I know she didn’t always trust him but she did love him. He was going to propose before…” Vanessa stopped herself when she felt a lump build in the throat. “Do you think, maybe, we should tell her about me?”Or The One Where Charity and Megan do it the old fashioned way and send hand written letters to one and another. It leads to an unexpected visit and a potential friendship Charity wouldn't have dreamed of two years ago.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I were suppose to be at Birmingham Pride this weekend. She had an idea for a story so I wrote this to take our minds off it 
> 
> She has a new found love for Megan and we thought this was a bit of fun. It was something different for me. 
> 
> I'm uploading all four chapters at once and I hope the letters are easy to read.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this hope other people do. It's pretty much canon, follows Vanessa's scenes since she started chemo and beyond. We are going to believe the pandemic isn't happening in soapland right now. Or in real life, for that matter.

“Hey…”

The room was dark. Vanessa had taken herself to bed early once again. What with the cancer, recent surgery and thought of chemotherapy looming over her head—not to mention she was still trying to get over her ordeal with Pierce—she had just enough energy, with a nap or two during the day, to get to her past teat time and then she was ready for bed. 

Charity, having seen the lights off, didn’t want to wake her but she could see a glow through the window above their bedroom door and guessed Vanessa was struggling to fall asleep and was scrolling carelessly through her phone. She was right.

With her back to the door, Vanessa looked away from the screen and over her shoulder to see an anxious Charity in the doorway.

“Hi,” Vanessa whispered back.

“The boys are in bed and sound asleep,” Charity said softly, smiling, before closing the door behind her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa whispered, breathlessly. “Thank you.”

Charity changed into her bed clothes then joined Vanessa in bed, getting under the covers carefully so she didn’t accidentally lean on any part of the smaller blonde when she saw she had moved over to closer to Charity’s side of the bed. Vanessa had locked her phone and thrown it onto the bedside table before waiting for Charity. 

“Could you not sleep?” Charity asked as she allowed Vanessa to move into her arms. 

Vanessa shook her head. “Moses and Johnny’s excited screams might have woke me slightly.”

Charity cursed under her breath. She knew she shouldn’t have chased them up the stairs but they weren’t budging and had no desire to do their teeth and her patience was wearing thin. Now, she wish she had the ability to control that side of her and get them into bed as easy as Vanessa made it look. 

“It’s fine, Charity,” Vanessa continued, resting her hand on her knee. “It’s nice to hear them laugh. Truthfully, I was struggling before then anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa swallowed hard. She knew she had to tell her. There was no point keeping it a secret. “I was thinking about my dad. It’s his birthday next week.”

“Babe,” Charity winced. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could still do something to celebrate.”

Vanessa shook her head again. “No. I’m happy for Tracy to come round for a bit but I don’t think I have the energy for anything else. It just bothers me he isn’t here and now I’m going through this. Could do with some of his words of wisdom, you know?”

Charity wasn’t his biggest fan, or him hers, but she couldn’t fault he knew what to say in times of crisis. She could do with his help. 

“How do you think Megan’s holding up?”

“Hey?” Charity asked, confused. 

“She lost him, too,” Vanessa said, moving to rest her head on Charity’s chest to make herself more comfortable. “I know she didn’t always trust him but she did love him. He was going to propose before…” Vanessa stopped herself when she felt a lump build in the throat. “Do you think, maybe, we should tell her about me?”

Charity pursed her lips. “If you want to, babe. If you feel comfortable to.”

Vanessa thought about it for moment. She was close to Megan. She deserved to know. She was coming round to telling more people, it only made sense as she made her dad happy. 

“I think we should write to her.”

* * *

Charity lost count how many times she tapped her pen against the empty paper, or how many failed attempts were thrown in the bin. 

It was ridiculous. Vanessa knew she didn’t have the first clue on how to write a letter. She saw what she went through just to write one to Ryan. It was never going to work. Something was going to be wrong, she was bound to miss something out, something was going to be misinterpreted and she would have to try and explain herself after Megan replied—if she even bothered. She didn’t know if she had the patience to sit on it for days, waiting for Megan’s response. 

Charity almost begged her to just let her send her a Facebook message (she had her on there because she couldn’t exactly ignore her after she got with Vanessa, not because she actually liked the woman and wanted to be her friend). At least that way she could correct an error straight away. 

Still, Vanessa pushed for her to make something handwritten. It was more sincere, she said. Plus, it would be something nice for her to read while she was having her chemo. 

So, she wrote exactly what Vanessa had told her and hit send before she could talk herself out of it. 

~oOo~

Sent: April 1st 2020

Dear Megan

This letter might come as a bit of a surprise to you. And before you even think about it, no this isn’t a joke or a prank and nothing is going to turn up on your doorstep. 

I wanted to do this over Facebook but Vanessa insisted I write to you instead. 

I’m writing on behalf of Vanessa actually. We have some news and she thought it was only fair we let you know, what with you being a big part of her and Frank’s life.

Last month, Vanessa was diagnosed with bowel cancer.

There’s no need to worry, the doctors are giving us good news at the moment. She wanted to wait until she had her surgery to tell people. Right now, it’s only close family and friends, so count yourself lucky! She’s okay but, of course, she’s scared.

We don’t really know more at the moment, but we can keep you updated.

Again, we thought it was only right to let you know. 

Otherwise, we hope you’re well and enjoying life in Newcastle. 

Kind Regrets 

Charity and Vanessa

~oOo~


	2. Chapter Two

Megan had received Charity’s letter two days later. To say she was surprised was an understatement. 

She didn’t recognise the handwriting on the envelope and was preparing herself for it to be some promotion from a retailer she only ever went in once in a blue moon telling her she’s won a voucher for being a loyal customer and throwing it straight into the bin. 

She was shocked and heartbroken at the news, she knew she had to write back. 

~oOo~

To: Charity

Sent: April 4th

Dear Charity

I appreciate you letting me know about Vanessa. 

I’m so sorry to hear she’s going through such a awful disease. I would love it if you could keep me updated.

I never really told Vanessa but there’s a long line of history and cancer in my family. Do you know what stage she’s been diagnosed with? 

I know it’s not your thing but when my great-Aunt was diagnosed, she lived by a motto and I think it could bring some comfort to Vanessa if you could pass it on:

“ _We may encounter many defeats but we must not be defeated_ ”

It’s passed me who wrote it originally but I always found it rather beautiful. I like to think she came up with it even if I know she didn’t. 

I hope the surgery went well and it’s a short journey to recovery for her.

And yes, t was a surprise to hear from you and being nice! I always knew you had it in you. I hope you’re managing and supporting Vanessa in the best possible way. I know she probably appreciates you massively right now. 

Kind Regards

Megan 

~oOo~

To: Megan

Sent: April 7th

Dear Megan 

Vanessa says thank you for your kind words. She loved that quote so much she now has Sarah working on the laptop to make something she can carry around with her to the hospital. 

She has stage 3 cancer. The surgery went really well. They managed to remove what they needed to but she’s still got to do chemotherapy because the doctors want to make it’s really gone.

She’s been great has Sarah. What with knowing what Ness is going through, they’ve really bonded.

Do you mind us asking what happened to your great-Aunt? Vanessa would like to send her a ‘thank you’ card.

Kind Regards

Charity and Vanessa

P.S I asked Vanessa and of course, she appreciates me!

~oOo~

To: Charity

Sent: April 9th

Dear Charity 

Unfortunately she died a couple of years back. Her cancer came back more aggressively and she couldn’t fight it this time. She was 83 and had a wonderful life. I’m assuming Vanessa caught her symptoms early and that’s really helped?

You’ve got a right little family set up going on right now, haven’t you? How are you coping with so many children under your roof? And Sarah - I hope she’s been healthy since I left. Even with a grandmother like you, she seems to be shaping up in a wonderful young lady.

I’m only kidding. You were never a terrible person. You just can’t but stick your nose in other people’s business and steal there boyfriends. It seems Vanessa has stopped you in your ways. I’m happy you’re happy. I’m happy down in Newcastle, too. There’s no unnecessary drama that happens in Newcastle. 

Kind Regards

Megan 

P.S I know it’s Frank’s birthday today (writing this on the 9th) and I’ve sent a card letting her know I’m thinking of her. I know you can tell her but I also want her to have something. Eliza and I are about to go and buy a little cake. She still asks where he is. I think it’s only fair we celebrate in some way.

~oOo~

To: Megan

Sent: April 11th

Firstly, how soon into letters can you stop the whole ‘dear’ and ‘regards’ thing because I hate it? 

We celebrated Frank’s birthday best we could. Like Eliza, Johnny is only young and he asks about Grandad a lot so we ended up looking through some old photos. There was some crackers in there of you from. Never noticed it before, you were practically glowing that night. 

About the Cancer: she had all the symptoms but due to reasons I won’t go into over a letter, she couldn’t start treatment for a while and it’s not helped, obviously.With Sarah, we had a chicken pox invasion and that was a scary time for her but she’s a teenager, she didn’t want to be around us so we didn’t have to worry too much. Otherwise, she’s fine. Taking everyday as a blessing. What about Eliza these days?

You ask if I’m coping? I’ll let you into a little secret: I’m not! It’s become very apparent Vanessa is the sole parent between us. There is no way I would have got Moses eating his five a day if I carried on alone. Even Noah enjoys her Vegan Wednesdays. I’m staying up and watching cooking shows to improve my skills. 

I can see a compliment in there somewhere… I know you miss Emmerdale, really! Maybe after Frank, we could have been friends. No promises. 

Charity

~oOo~

To: Charity

Sent: April 14th 

You’ll find that glow was because your crazy future sister-in-law insisted we dress up as those two from The Addams Family for the halloween party. Getting your lot to be Alice In Wonderland was genius. 

I’m really sorry, I’ve deleted nearly everyone’s number but I still have Vanessa on Facebook. I saw your chicken pox hell. I should have messaged her before to be fair but time just gets away with you when you’re a single, working Mum. At least she has you to help. And don’t pretend like you don’t love being a domestic Goddess. You’re loving waiting on her and getting all the praise. I know you love the bones of her. It was obvious to everyone who saw you together. I can bet Johnny adores you looking after his Mummy. 

Actually, have a little secret of my own you should know. 

Eliza is doing great. She’s becoming aware now when a seizure is coming. I wish I could get her a help dog but I just can’t with my allergies but we’re lucky she only has a mild form. I don’t worry when she goes to school.

I would have never hated you, Charity, if you hadn’t slept with my boyfriend. I can’t sit here and justify Declan because I know what a terrible person he was, too, but with Frank, I’m willing to look past it now. 

Also, I’m happy to drop the formalness if you are. 

~oOo~

To: Megan

Sent: April 17th 

Megan Macey. A secret. We’ve both stopped sleeping with sleaze-balls? Seriously. Go on. Tell me. I can’t wait to know this! 

Vanessa is also excited. She is pushing me to keep responding. We’re writing this at the hospital right now actually. She had her port fitting yesterday and now we’re onto the chemo. She wanted to write this one with me to take her mind of it. It’s going well. 

She’s hoping once she’s all better, we can meet up and have a play date with Eliza. I think we’ll be overdue a holiday. 

Excuse me, I’m not stealing boyfriend’s anymore! I’m very happy, thank you. If when she’s making me watch all the animal documentaries. Our plans tomorrow night are to watch the new series of Blue Planet. My life really is exciting nowadays!

Maybe not as exciting as yours. We’re waiting to hear this secret.

~oOo~

To: Charity

Sent: April 19th

I would love Eliza to have a play date with Johnny and Moses. We could totally arrange that! 

You can see my fancy place and meet my wife. I’ve been telling her about you and all the crazy thing we got up to. She’s going to lock any paint away in the shed, you’ll be pleased to know. 

Tell Vanessa I’m thinking of her. I spent many hours trying to entertained loved ones. It’s not easy when you know they’re in pain and being surrounded by other sick people is the last thing they want. 

What does Johnny know about her diagnosis? 

P.S If you could keep these letters PG. I don’t want to read to your inappropriate views on me having a wife. We’re doing so well getting along, Charity, let’s not ruin it. 

~oOo~

To: Megan

Sent: April 22nd 

He knows Mummy is poorly and she’s having special medicine to make her all better. He’s dealing with it better than me, that’s for sure. He has Moses to take his mind off it. Moses is brilliant at not letting things effect him. Even with the pox, he was still wild while all Johnny wanted to do was itch and sleep. 

Vanessa’s at chemo with Tracy right now. On top of everything else going on, the boys have come down with a sickness bug now. Vanessa said it was best I stay with them. Poor loves. They’re both asleep right now, it’s knocking them out. 

I can’t believe you left me in the lurch. This letter business isn’t instant. People were shocked I had a girlfriend but you? Takes it to a whole new level! I don’t have a bad thing to say. She must be something special. Wait until I tell Vanessa. 

In other happy news, I don’t know if you saw at all, but Sam and Lydia got married! We made it just in time so that lifted her spirits. Also told him we’ve been speaking to you and he says hello. 

~oOo~

To: Charity

Sent: April 24th

Sammy! I’m so pleased for them. I bet that was some reception. Any crazy stories you want to share? There’s always some fun when the Dingles are involved. 

Parenting is all about cleaning up their sick and holding them until they’re better. You have good family and friends around you, don’t take advantage of them but also let them help. I know this is where you could use Frank. I know he would have treated Moses like one of his own.

It was a bit of whirlwind romance actually. It took me by surprise. I work for a wedding company here and we went to a meeting to discuss new trends and the woman running it, we got on really well. Don’t know if you know but with meetings, it has the ability to move onto the pub and she offered to buy me a drink and let’s just say a couple more drinks and an arranged date later, I found myself pretty smitten. I never thought I’d be married within it a year but it just felt right. Eliza adores her, too.

~oOo~

To: Megan

Sent: April 29th

I know it’s been longer than usual than I usually respond and I know these letters were suppose to be fun and a way for you to know about Vanessa. But I’m struggling and I don’t know who else to turn to. So can I ask your advance? 

How do you manage not to lash out every time something isn’t right in your eyes? I got into an argument with Kerry at the hospital. She was talking to Vanessa and I just saw red and I don’t know how to say sorry enough. I’m avoiding it. I did it because I care so much about Vanessa and she said I’m making her illness harder. And now she doesn’t think I’m best to look after Johnny, be the worse happens. 

See, you’re living in martial bliss and I’m worrying if mine’s ever going to happen.

I don’t mean to make it all about me. I just needed someone to turn to and right now, these letters are the only consistent in my life.

~oOo~

To Charity

Sent: May 2nd

I don’t ever expect you to reply so quickly. It’s a lovely surprise that you do. 

There’s not much I can really say to you other than talk to her. Get on her level. I know you properly are going everything you can and it doesn’t help when you’re both so tired from everything. 

I think you and Vanessa are strong enough to come out of this the other side. We also know you don’t have the best track record and Vanessa is going to want to do right by Johnny. In my eyes, that means keeping him under the same roof but I’m not Vanessa, and a fly on the wall who can judge your relationship. Was it something you said or did? Maybe I can see why Vanessa needs more than one option. 

Vanessa is one of the strongest people I know and she has it in her to fight the cancer and the pair of you will be better than ever and so sickeningly in love, you’ll forget you ever had an argument in the first place.

I will always be here to talk if you need it, Charity. I’m still only a phone call away and would be happy to give you my number again.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter Three

June 6th. 

* * *

“Hello? Is that Charity Dingle? Charity! It’s me, Megan.”

“Megan? How did you get my number?”

“I spoke to Tracy first.”

Truth be told, Charity hadn’t responded to her last letter and it had been a month. Megan had started to panic. She feared something bad had happened and was straight onto Facebook to message Tracy about her concerns.

Tracy told her it wasn’t her place to talk about Vanessa’s condition, but was happy to give her Charity’s number.

She sat on it for a few days before calling. She knew what it was like, how the days all roll into one and before you know it, it’s been a fortnight since you’ve spoken to someone. She wondered even if a letter had got lost in the post. It happens. 

She had to put her own worries aside in that time. But now the guilt was eating her up inside and she needed an update.

She was thrilled when Charity picked up straight away.

“Oh, right,” Charity mumbled. “Are you okay?”

“I was calling about you, actually,” Megan said, biting her thumb. She was grateful Charity couldn’t see her pacing her kitchen back and forth. Her wife was sat at a counter, trying to get her to stop. “You stop replying. It sounds stupid but I started to worry.”

“You know what,” Charity sighed, rubbing her temples with her free hand, “with everything going on. I just hadn’t felt like writing. I needed time to clear my own head.”

“No,” Megan said defensively. “That’s fine, Charity. It’s fine.”

A silence fell between them. Charity was relieved she called. Honestly, she was growing tired of the same questions for Tracy and Rhona and Chas and every other of her extended family who asked her how Vanessa is rather than get the information from their relatives. 

“So, how is she?” Megan finally said softly.

“She’s feeling better in herself today but it can change,” Charity started. “The doctors are still happy with her progress, though.”

“Well, that’s good news,” Megan smiled down the phone. “Where is she right now?”

“She’s having a nap.”

“Oh, good,” Megan responded. “What about the two of you? Did you manage to sort everything out?”

“We’re getting there,” Charity pursed her lips, shooting a quick look towards the stairs when she thought she heard something. “Slowly but surely.”

“Better than nothing.”

“She’s still in arms about the guardianship but I’ve just got to let her make her own mind up, haven’t I?”

Megan had managed to calm down. She walked over to her wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm.

“Unfortunately so,” she said.

Charity frowned. “I just don’t know how much more I can take.”

“You have to fight for him, Charity. Let Vanessa know why you are best for him. She shouldn’t need telling, she should already see it but maybe she needs reminding.”

“Maybe…,” Charity whispered, staring into space, the picture of herself, Vanessa and _their_ boys from a day they went to the park—her and Vanessa looking worse for wear due to losing a watertight to Noah—blurred as she went into a trance before she snapped herself out of it. “Anyway, enlighten me. How are you and this Mrs of yours?”

Megan smiled down at her partner. “We’re great, thank you.”

“Still can’t quite believe it, you know,” Charity chuckled to herself. A bit of light humour was needed right now.

“Well you better believe it because it is very much real,” Megan grinned and Charity could hear it in her voice. She felt that kind of nervous excited feeling she got when she first started seeing Vanessa. She could only imagined it’s what Megan was feeling, too.

“She must be something to want to put up with you,” Charity joked. 

“Excuse me!” Megan gasped. “Vanessa must be something to put up with you.”

“I’m brilliant, remember,” Charity smirked, throwing her hand into her back pocket for comfortable.

“God,” Megan threw her head back in defeat. “Even after finding a woman to tame you, you’re unbearable.”

“A leopard can’t change all it’s spots,” Charity shrugged.

“It’s ‘ _a leopard can’t change it’s spots_ ’, meaning any of them, Charity. Not—“

“Oh, whatever,” Charity grovelled. “You’re still the same smartarse.”

“It’s helped you recently,” Megan stated.

“Okay, okay!” Charity said loudly. “I get it, I get it. You’re not the terrible person I always thought you were.”

Charity cocked her head, pursing her lips. “Not so bad yourself.”

Megan was right: she couldn’t help herself. But for Charity right now, anything was better than thinking about how drained Vanessa was upstairs right now, and what reaction she was going to get when she woke up.

Megan rolled her eyes. Her other half had to laugh when she heard the comment. “You have a fiancée.”

“And you have a wife,” Charity mused.

“State the obvious,” Megan said. “Anyway, listen. I should be going. It’s Eliza’s lunchtime soon. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yes, sorry,” Charity replied quickly. Lunchtime meant Tracy would be bringing Johnny and Moses back from the park and she needed to make sure Vanessa was awake and up for eating something first. “I should get going, too.”

“I’m glad to hear she’s okay,” Megan smiled. “Hopefully we can speak again and Vanessa will be closer to a clean bill of health.”

“Fingers crossed.”

“Then, maybe, we could plan a day to meet up somewhere?” Megan asked.

“Yes!” Charity said, excitedly. “Vanessa would love that.”

“Okay,” Megan hummed. “Goodbye, Charity.”

“Yes,” Charity swallowed. “Speak to you soon.”

Charity let out a sigh of relief. The phonetical wasn’t a disaster. She had held her breath for too long, waiting for it to go wrong. Maybe they were never going to be the best of friends, but Charity would never be able to tell Megan enough how grateful she wad for her calling. Just to hear a different voice for once, made a huge difference to her wellbeing. 

Now, it excited her to tell Vanessa she survived a phone call and they thought about making plans. She knew it would make her smile. It made her smile, too. 


	4. Chapter Four

Months had passed and Vanessa was in remission. She had felt her best in months and now saw the future as something to look forward to. 

Charity and Vanessa along with the kids had planned a weeks holiday to Scotland to see Debbie and Jack for their birthdays. Vanessa had suggested they contact Megan to see if she was free on the last day and maybe they could pop in to see her and Eliza on their way back down to home. It was on route, anyway, only a dight detour but it would be worth it.

Megan was thrilled to hear from them. She told them she was free at the end of the week, the same day they had planned to drive home. It worked out perfectly.

The only thing that wasn’t perfect was the weather. It was to be expected in England but it didn’t stop from Charity being vocal about it. 

“Who decided a picnic in October would be a good idea?”

“Quit moaning, Charity,” Megan said with a tray of drinks in her hand. Charity happily took one for herself before grabbing another for Vanessa.

Vanessa was fixed watching the kids. All sitting in a circle on a rug, enjoying their sandwiches. 

She loved that even Noah had joined them, too. He wanted to stay with Sam and Lydia while they were gone but Charity had practically dragged him by his ear into the car. She argued he hadn’t seen his sister in over a year, he had no choice in the matter. 

He had played on his Switch for most of the car journey there. To be fair, Charity would have loved to block out the sounds of Johnny and Moses singing for a good hour. It was better when Vanessa had them play I-Spy until it became about things inside the car and they got frustrated. The SatNav still said she only had fifty miles to go. It wasn’t too bad, really.

Luckily to go from Debbie’s to Megan’s, they had slept. They had to leave Debbie at the crack of dawn just to have enough time to enjoy lunch and get back to Yorkshire before dinnertime. Noah got talking to Vanessa about horror stories he had read happened in woodland areas. Charity supposed It was better than silence in a way, She had never been more delighted to see a house that belonged to Megan in her life.

It didn’t surprise Charity or Vanessa she lived in a beautifully, new built four bedroom. It wasn’t anything fancy but if you looked at it, you knew the people inside earned a decent wage. It beat the cottages they lived in on Emmerdale, that’s for sure. They also had a beautiful cat, a white and brown mix American Wirehair—Vanessa had educated everybody—and his name was Cabbage. 

Even the garden was lovely. In October. No wonder Megan had suggested a picnic for the kids.

“Charity, we’ve just been in Edinburgh,” Vanessa said, taking the glass from Charity. “This is nothing.”

“Vanessa!” Noah said just as Vanessa was about to take a sip. “Johnny said he needs to go to the toilet.”

“Typical,” Vanessa laughed, passing her glass back to Charity before getting up and holding her hand out for Johnny to grab to take him. “Come with Mummy.”

“Straight upstairs, second door on the left,” Megan informed her. 

Vanessa smiled at her before rushing with him into the house.

As she left, Jacqueline, Megan’s wife, came out onto the patio, holding a tray of nibbles for them all she had wrestled up in the kitchen. 

“Is she okay?” she asked as she placed the food down on the table. She then sat down on the grass next to Megan who rubbed her shoulder, tucking her knees into her chest,

“Yeah, bathroom break,” her wife confirmed and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Charity had watched them. She had to smile. They had been in a feud for many years, fighting over a man. She never expected this is where they would both end up. 

“I still can’t believe it, you know.”

“Sorry?” Jacques questioned, confused.

“This,” Charity gestured towards them. “And, no offence like, but you’re not at all what I was expecting.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jacques asked, intrigued. 

Charity took in her appearance. She was clearly around about the same age as Megan, sightly bigger built, and where Megan oozed femininity, Jacques was much more masculine in her patterned shirt, lined with flamingos and skinny jeans. She looked well suited next to Megan, though, Charity noted. She was obviously strong and held a heart of gold.

“It’s the hair—” Charity gestured to her own.

“Be careful with what you say next,” Megan interrupted, pointing a finger at her.

“It’s fine,” Jacques laughed, squeezing Megan’s knee. “I’m used to it. I’ve always been kind of butch. I’m not offended by it.”

“So have you always done the same job as Megan then, Jacques?” Charity asked out of interested, deciding not to push on her appearance any further. She didn’t want to annoy Megan.

“No,” Jacques replied. “I used to be a rugby player but one bad knee injury and I retired.”

“You had a big career change, then?”

Jacques nodded. “I’ve always had an eye for design so when an opportunity came up, I took it. Now I come up the ideas for wedding decorations and I love it.”

“And you got a wife out of it,” Charity smiled.

“Exactly,” Jacques smiled back.

Charity looked over at the kids when she noticed they had gone quiet and that was never a good idea. Noah had turned his attention to his phone so he couldn’t see Moses feeding his sandwiches to Cabbage and Eliza covering up her giggles.

“Moses!” Charity shouted at him. He stopped immediately and he and Eliza looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. “Babe, you can’t feed the cat those!”

She and Megan were quick on their feet to pull the cat away. Megan shoos him into the house and Charity took the torn up food from his hands and tried to pull him up when he started to cry at being caught

.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Megan told him. “We don’t want him eating your sandwiches though, do we?”

Vanessa had returned from the bathroom to a scene of madness. Johnny was apprehensive to go back and join Moses and Eliza.

“What’s happened?” Vanessa asked Jacques. 

“Moses was feeding Cabbage his food.”

“Oh, dear,” Vanessa frowned and let go of Johnny to go and help Charity. They managed to settle him after a few minutes and the kids went back to playing once they cleaned their plates. It now gave the adults chance to eat.

* * *

“I take credit for those two getting together, by the way,” Megan said, leaning over to Jacques. 

After lunch, the kids settled down in front of the TV, Cabbage sat beneath their little feet. Promising them an hour before they had to get ready to go home. Noah had made himself comfortable on the sofa and hadn’t taken his eyes off his Switch while the women were sat at a table on the other end of the room discussing life. They had decided not to talk about the cancer. 

“You what?” Charity huffed a laugh, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah,” Megan said confidently. “If I hadn’t wound you up, Vanessa would have never followed you down that cellar.”

“Your first kiss happened in a dirty pub cellar?” Jacques asked Vanessa.

“Yep,” Vanessa replied with emphasison the last letter. 

“And then some,” Charity smirked.

Vanessa gasped and smacked her leg. “Luckily for me, I don’t remember too much of it nowadays.”

“I do,” Charity raised her eyebrows.

“Alright,” Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Jacques chuckled. “I heard some stories about love since I’ve been with Megan but that’s something else.”

“”Your first time couldn’t have been that memorable,” Charity grinned, waiting for Megan’s reaction.

“Be careful what you say, Jacqueline,” Megan said in a stern voice, shaking her head.

“I was going to say it was, love, but—“ Jacques was cut off before she got confident, feeding off Charity’s attitude.

“Alright, alright,” Megan hushed her. “No one needs to know. We have kids present.”

“Sounds exciting,” Charity mused before she was meant with another smack. She rubbed her arm mockingly.

Truth was, like Megan mentioned in the letters, they had met at a work conference. Jacqueline could still remember how Megan walked into the room: her hair flowing like she was a part of an advert, blue and white pencil skirt, looking like she meant business and she did. It was only when they moved onto the pub that Jacqueline picked up the courage to talk to her, offering to buy her a drink. they hadn’t even noticed most of their colleagues and the businesses invited leave when they stopped talking to rehydrate. They laughed about it then ordered a few more Lychee Martinis. 

Before they knew it, the bar had emptied out. Staff were telling them they were closing in ten minutes and they both grabbed their coats and left before they got in any trouble.

It was standing outside and Megan was saying she should call a taxi, holding her jacket close to her body due to the chill in the autumn air. Jacqueline knew she couldn’t let Megan get in a taxi before asking for her number so, call it liquid courage, she grabbed Megan’s hand and practically sent them into a twirl before she kissed her. 

Kissing before even having a first date wasn’t Jacqueline’s style at all but when you know, you know. 

Her fears washed away when Megan kissed her back.

It was like something Megan had never felt before. She had built up a deep connection with Jacques, as she preferred to be called, over the space of four hours that it felt right. She almost melted in her arms, forgetting they battling against heavy winds. 

Without a second breath, Megan asked she wanted to come back to hers and the rest was history. Something in the morning she thought she would regret but instead, it changed her outlook on life. 

“So, how soon after did you get married?” Charity asked.

“Yes,” Vanessa agreed enthusiastically. “You’ve only been gone a little over a year.”

Megan looked at Jacques before answering. She looked into her eyes, remembering how they fell in love and how it only felt like yesterday. “Within eight months.”

Charity mouthed a ‘wow’. It had taken her half that time just to admit she liked Vanessa.

“You’re not planning kids at all?” Vanessa wondered. She could see how obviously in love they were. She felt it was a suitable question.

“No,” Megan quickly dismissed it.

“We have everything we need right now,” Jacques said, looking over at Eliza and Cabbage who had jumped onto the sofa to lay his head on Eliza’s lap; she stroked his head, not taking her eyes off the television. 

* * *

Charity had given up fighting with Moses about why he needed to sit in his booster seat and wear a seatbelt. It didn’t help she had Noah in the other ear moaning she should have let him get in first to sit in the middle and now he’s going to have to squeeze pass his brother. Johnny had fallen asleep during cartoons and he had been no problem to put into the car and Charity didn’t want Noah to climb over him in case it woke him up, but the screaming wasn’t so she didn’t know why Noah didn’t just use his common sense and get in Johnny’s side. Maybe he was frightened to get shouted at again. 

“Vanessa! Babe!” Charity shouted to her in defeat. 

Vanessa excused herself from Megan and Jacques at the door with a quick hug. They couldn’t help themselves, getting into a natter about ideal wedding gifts. 

“Hey now, Moses,” Vanessa said, trying to soothe him. “Let’s not ruin a good day, shall we?”

Megan did feel sorry for them. It was never easy to tell a toddler it was time to leave. Lucky for them, being at their house, they could leave Eliza in front of the TV so she didn't have to deal with the upset of saying goodbye to her new friends. 

Charity ran a hand through her hair, blowing out her cheeks as she walked up the steps to Megan and Jacques. 

“Vanessa says we’re invited to the wedding,” Megan told her, deciding not to ask how Moses was.

“Did she now?” Charity joked. “Sorry, we’ve already made a date.”

“I did say she should let us organise it next time,” Jaxques said with her hands tucked in her back pockets.

“Yeah, alright,” Charity winked. “You can come but you’re not having a say in it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Charity,” Megan laughed back. 

Vanessa had called to Charity to say she had sorted her son out. She was too good with him.

“I guess this is goodbye then?” Charity said, holding her hand out to Jacques who shook it and grabbed her arm affectionally. 

“I guess it is,” Megan nodded. 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Charity not quite sure what she do next, even after happily showing her application for Jacqueline. 

“Come here, you old mare,” Megan sighed, moving her into a hug Charity accepted. 

It was a stepping stone to show maybe there was something always there. If they had made stupid mistakes, maybe they could have always been friends. It’s a shame it took so long. 

“Less of the old, thank you,” Charity responded when they let go of each other. She began to make her way back down to the car.

“Goodbye, Charity,” Megan giggled before waving over to Vanessa. “Goodbye, Ness!”

Vanessa waved back with such glee. She grinned at Charity before they finally got into the car. 

Charity looked back at Moses who was beginning to nod off. It meant the drive home would be easier. 

“Ready to go?” Vanessa asked as she clipped in her seatbelt. 

“Yeah,” Charity smiled, putting the car in gear.

A successful trip. Charity was glad she wrote to Megan. It worked out for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's everything!
> 
> Just something short, funny and sweet to write.


End file.
